


Taboo

by TheMysticOfFanfiction



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticOfFanfiction/pseuds/TheMysticOfFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku is now the new Conductor of Joshua's, but Taboo Noise are popping up in Shibuya once more. Is it possible that a past Game Master has survived their demise at the Composer's hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo

Three months have passed since Joshua and Neku had faced each other in a duel. Both of them had won, as Neku's entry fee was the chance to lose. Joshua's was Neku. In the present day, Neku was now Joshua's Conductor since Kitanji had perished in his Game against Joshua. The french-gray haired teen smiled and walked next to.  
"So, how's my Conductor doing?" Joshua teased with a possible hint of affection, but Neku honestly wasn't sure if that was true affection or not. Little did he know, inside the deepest pits of his mind, he hoped it was so.  
"I'm doing fine, Josh." Neku grumbled. He wanted to tell the Composer to go away until he was done, but Joshua apparently had something else in mind.  
"Good. I want you to go pick up something from Mr. H when you're done, ok?"  
Joshua ordered. Neku huffed in discomfort. He knew that he had to go with every single order the Composer ordered him to do, lest something happen to Shibuya. He needed something to do until next week, so maybe the Fallen Angel could help him. Neku smiled, just for a second, at the thought of visiting his idol. Joshua was deciding who to elect for the next Game Master for the upcoming week and overheard Neku's thoughts. It pleased him that Neku was adjusting to his new job easily. Neku finished the last bit of Joshua's paperwork and stood up, walking out to go visit Mr. Hanekoma. Content, Joshua looked back at the list, only to realize another name was there. Immediately, he picked up his phone and called Mr. H so he could have Neku relay the information back to him.  
"Mr. H?" Joshua asked. "Yes, I've noticed." The Composer nodded a few more times before bidding farewell to his friend and hung up the phone. "This isn't good..." 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Neku paced outside the WildKat Cafe. It was open since Mr. H was inside, but he didn't enter since it appeared Mr. H was on an important phone call. As he waited, he decided to go down the street to go pick up some music for his music player. When he turned the corner, Neku had to duck to avoid getting his head seared off by a stray blast of fire from a Drake Noise. Neku watched sadly as he witnessed the Noise Erase two Players, but then became shocked at a peculiar action of the Drake. It turned around and attacked two Reapers that were nearby. Neku felt sick as he saw the Drake Noise Erase the two Reapers. This seemed all too familiar to when Sho Minamimoto was Game Master, when he was just another Player in Joshua's Game. But now, as the new Conductor, Neku was more aware of the Game's workings. Neku took a step back, then stepping on a stick. Neku froze as the Drake turned to the sound of the sound and lunged at him. Neku panicked, knowing he didn't have any pins. Then he recalled the first thing Joshua taught him as the Conductor.  
"You can use any skill that a Pin would allow you to use." Neku repeated, then raised his hand and shot a beam of fire, Mega Flare, at the Drake. As the Conductor, the pin's plenty more powerful than it would have ever been as a Player. Neku quickly turned around and dashed back to Mr. H's cafe to warn him about the Taboo Noise. Neku didn't bother knocking, he just opened the door and moved inside quickly. No kind of Noise, even Taboo, could get into a shop with a Player sigil on it, for an attempt at fairness.  
"Mr. H!!!" Neku shouted, exhausted. The Fallen Angel put his hand on Neku's shoulder.  
"Neku, calm down." Mr. Hanekoma said reassuringly. "I already know. Me and Josh have discussed it and we think we know who it is."  
"It couldn't be him, sir!" Neku replied. "I saw him squashed from a previous fight with Joshua!"  
"He didn't fade away, did he?"  
"No..." Neku looked at Hanekoma in sudden realization. Sho Minamimoto was on the loose, and probably seeking revenge against both him and Joshua. Hanekoma shrugged, then handed Neku a box.  
"This is for the Composer." he explained. "I believe that's why he sent you down here?" Neku nodded in confirmation, then walked outside, looking around for Taboo Noise, and then walked hastily back to the Composer's building beneath Shibuya. Neku shut the door behind him and turned around to ask Joshua what they were going to do about Minamimoto only to find the Composer pacing nervously. It wasn't like Joshua to be nervous. Maybe now the teen composer knew what it was like to not be in control anymore. Minamimoto had thrown a monkey wrench in Joshua's systems.  
"Joshua, I can take care of the Taboo Noise for you so they don't interfere with  
the Ga--" Neku began, but was interrupted by a finger being put up to his mouth.  
"No." the Composer said gently. "That's what he wants us to do. You will stay here by my side." Joshua looked outside the window. "If Minamimoto finds you himself, which I'm sure he is, he may defeat you and become the new Conductor."  
"And if he does..." Neku began.  
"Right. He'd be right where he wants me to be." Joshua replied. He looked like he was about to say something more, but changed his mind at the last minute.  
Neku wondered what the possible reason was, but forgot that Joshua could listen to his thoughts.  
"I can assure you, Neku." Joshua said nonchalantly. "There is no other reason."  
Neku could tell Joshua was lying, but before he could ask, a loud roar sounded from downstairs. "Dammit!" Joshua snarled, much to Neku's surprise. "Neku, get downstairs and help me take out the trash!" Neku was startled. As Composer, usually he has Neku do all the work. This was a very dire situation indeed if it provokes such a reaction from him. Neku and Joshua both raced downstairs and saw a massive Drake Noise, much larger than the one Neku fought earlier. Oddly enough, it didn't appear to be a Taboo Noise, instead of being black and gray, this Drake Noise was red and rust colored. The poor thing must've been drove into a frenzy by all of the Taboo Noise and possibly Minamimoto's own emotions.  
"Joshua?" Neku suggested kindly to the boy. "Ever considered having a guard Noise? It may open me up to help you with other things."  
"Honestly, I'd love to." Joshua snapped, then hastily added after sidestepping a hot jet of fire. "But how can we calm it down?"  
"Like this." Neku explained, then used an ice pin's magic to freeze the Drake's feet to the ground. With another bolt, he froze the Drake's mouth shut so it couldn't breathe fire. Joshua looked on in amazement as Neku ran up to the Noise and did something never thought of before. Imprinting a thought into a Noise's mind. As expected, the Drake began to calm down, and Neku melted the ice holding it in place. Joshua then bravely walked up to the Noise and looked at Neku. It felt good to leave the Composer so speechless. Neku smiled and reached out his hand, and the Noise licked it gently, then the boy turned to look at Joshua.  
"He can keep guard watch, and the two of us can spend time together." Neku explained cooly. He was going to make Joshua admit his feelings one way or another. Sometimes, he almost thought he read Josh's mind and found thoughts of the two of them doing things together, but that question would have to wait until Another Day. For now, Neku just led the Composer into the building and paused.  
"What is it you want, Neku." Joshua asked. He really must've not liked Neku knowing something he didn't.  
"Oh, nothing Josh." Neku replied coyly. "I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie?"  
"What movie do you have in mind?" At Joshua's response, Neku held up a well known horror movie. Neku was well aware that Joshua was very jumpy right now due to being nervous about Minamimoto. Joshua simply scowled at Neku, recognizing when he was being read like a book. "Fine." Joshua added. "The Ring will be alright." Neku smirked and walked upstairs, dragging the Composer behind him into a room and locking the door so Joshua couldn't escape the horror movie if he wanted to.


End file.
